


Non-smutty

by MyFaceFeelsAwesome



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFaceFeelsAwesome/pseuds/MyFaceFeelsAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-smutty

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**_Zack please read all of it I beg you. It is just gonna be real derpy, you prolly gonna cringe and punch me tomorrow. But dun worry I has a Wynter to protect me ;)_ **

Jonah was lying on his back fat rolls staring up at the ceiling wondering if Zack was gonna be here. Zack walked through Jonah's door to see him without a shirt, and Jonah's fat crusty bewbs were showing.

"DAMNIT TUBS! PUT ON A SHIRT! I SWEAR YOU'RE WORSE THEN LILLY SOMETIMES!" Zack yelled and then closed the door.

"I don't give a fuck", Jonah said.

_**THE FUCKING END!** _

_**SEE I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE NO SMUT ZACK!!!!!!!!!!!** _

_**WEI YOU NO LISTEN TO ME I CRI!**_  

**Author's Note:**

> Zack if you read this then you are a true man


End file.
